


Get up, now, now!

by dorkousmcsmstuff (gaydorkouswriter)



Series: Nether Maniacs AU [2]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft storymode
Genre: F/F, Other, Songfic, rockband - au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/dorkousmcsmstuff
Summary: It had been a couple months since the girls started dating, then somehow they meet another woman that night.the same way when 'Problems' was sung, but this time it was 'Get up!'





	Get up, now, now!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't write anything for this au in AGES. 
> 
> but since i'm in jestellra hell, i thought why not include her in? 
> 
> once again, the lyrics are from 'Get up' by the same band, Mother Mother!

The couple had been together for a couple of months since they first met after Jessie and her friends came to the bar that night.

 

But nothing expected them when a new stranger came into the club that one night.

 

“Order Bar!” Axel shouts, walking in as Ivor groans, Gabriel laughing as Axel stopped himself realizing that Ivor was here instead of Soren.

 

Following after him was Olivia and Jessie, Gabriel turned on his stool and greeted.

 

“Hey kiddos, you guys here for the work, oooor the band?” He says with a grin, his glance at Jessie who flushed.

 

“I--”

 

“More like,” Olivia cuts in, “She want to see her girlfriend before people come in.”

 

“Liv!”

 

Olivia chuckles, and Gabriel bark a laugh. Jessie huff with a red face and Olivia pat her best friend’s shoulder before she goes to follow Axel who went inside the backroom.

 

It had been a couple months since the three of them decided that they need a part-time job. The bar was thankfully in need for help beside… the bar was becoming their favourite spot to hangout since it doesn’t get crowded in the evening, and that the gang have time to get in to get ready for work.

 

Jessie roll her eyes, wave again at Gabriel and smiles sheepish at Ivor who huffs and went onto cleaning the dirty glasses.

 

She went inside the same backroom as Olivia went in, her ears perk up at the sound of the drums and the “Whoa!” a few times as she walk into what looks like a soundproofing room.

 

Em is drumming her way out, and Lukas strut his guitar as Nell follows after. Then there was her girlfriend, she almost trip when she saw Jessie. Jessie waved at her before getting dragged by Olivia to the corner not to disturb them.

 

Petra only smiles then leans onto her mic.

 

_You want greatness, you wanna taste it_

_You wanna be a king (be a king)_

_You wanna make it, don't wanna fake it_

_You wanna levitate (levitate)_

 

In between her singing, Lukas lean in to support as the backup vocal as the song keep playing.

 

_You want love, want truth, wanna feel brand new_

_You wanna do it, do it, do it_

 

Then Nell joins in, the three of them sing in together.

 

_You got dreams_

_You got dreams_

_You got dreams_

_You got dreams…!_

 

Olivia chuckles when she saw Jessie was bobbing her head to her girlfriend’s song before she drag her into the changing room, they need to get ready so soon.

 

The evening turns into night, and the night bring so many colorful people into the Order bar.

 

_But there's something in between, man_

_And you're stuck there underneath them_

_So get up_

_Get up now, now, now_

 

Olivia yells Axel to hurry up the order, and Jessie did her best to serve the people on tables. It wasn’t until Jessie have to put the empty tray into the cooking station’s entrance when she saw a group of people walked in.

 

_Get up_

_Get up now, now, now_

_Put your head on straight_

_Put your head on now, now, now, now_

_Get up, get on, get out, get up_

 

There was a man with scruffy brunette hair, and beside him was a large man whose arm swung over smaller woman, and Jessie can’t help but blink when the woman, slight taller than the short woman and she had _blonde_ and sun kissed skin.

 

_Fly away, little birdie_

 

That woman roll her eyes when the man said something against her ear. Jessie looks to the stage and saw Lukas widen his eyes, but his fingers doesn’t stop playing. There was a bit of ‘Auuuh!’ as the blonde guitarist leans behind Petra and Jessie swore he mumbling against Petra’s ear.

 

Petra shrugs, as she continue to sing.

 

_You're so sad, you're so gone, you're so lost_

_You're so sad, you're so down…_

 

Then she spun around, letting Lukas to take the lead.

 

_I wanna pick you up and put you in the clouds_

_You want love, want truth, wanna feel brand new_

_You wanna do it, do it, do it_

_You got dreams, you got dreams, you got dreams, you got dreams_

_And you wanna set 'em free, man_

_But you're stuck there underneath them_

 

That man, Jessie turn to notice, was taken back by it. Olivia elbows her, urging her to go and serve that table. Jessie flushed in embarrassment, mumbling ‘I’m going!’ over and over until she reached the table of the newcomers.

 

But when she got closer, her eyes widen at the blonde woman. She was _darn beautiful,_ just like her girlfriend. She nearly gulp before she coughs herself, asking them.

 

“Order?”

 

The blonde blinks before she twirl her hair, and Jessie was sure that woman is acting awkward. Darn it, physiology course! Then that man, who seems to regain from a while back, roll his eyes as he leans in.

 

“We would love to have two root beer, one tequila for shortie--”

 

“Hey!” The small woman who is almost the same height as Jessie guiped with a pout, and that man flinched despite his strained grin. Jessie is sure that woman just step on that man’s feet under the table.

 

“--And one champagne for our poor woman over here.”

 

“Shut up, Aiden. I’m here celebrating moving on from my ex-girlfriend.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Aiden roll his eyes again before looking at Jessie, “You got it?”  


“Yes sir, all of them will be served soon.” Jessie smiles as she always do, then she catch that woman’s eyes. They’re _green_ , oh my god they’re _so green_!

 

Jessie walked away, and mumbles hurriedly at Olivia who throws a ‘who orders a champagne at this time!?’ look and Jessie shrugs, not telling her why.

 

There was a chorus of ‘Get up!’ and ‘Fly away, little birdie’ until Petra took the mic.

 

She eyed Jessie, having to see her acting weird since she served that. She looks at Jessie who looked back and Petra raise a eyebrow. They had recalled that Jessie is polyromantic, that poor woman would fell in love with any woman. Thankfully Petra was in for it whenever Jessie found herself in love with someone.

 

And that moment, Petra get it. She looked away, and sees _her_. Her green eyes widen as Petra start to sing.

 

_For such a little thing_

_You sure are in your own way_

_I'd love to give you wings_

_But babe you've got to grow them_

_So get up, get up now, now, now_

 

The two locked and that women blinks before she look away. The rest of the chorus as always were ‘Get up’ and ‘Fly away, little birdie.’

 

“You okay, Stella?” Aiden said, quirking a eyebrow as she looks up.

 

“I’m fine.” She says, clenching her teeth. It was until she looked up and see that woman with a weird red streak in her brunette hair.

 

That cute woman smiles at the group and said, “Here’s your drinks!”

 

Then she turned to smile at her, “And I hope you have a better night than whatever you had previously.”

 

Stella blinks as that cute server left the table. Aiden took one look and sighs deeply, ready to drink his own.

 

_Fly away...Get up!_

 

That night…

 

Stella went to talk to that cute server whose name is Jessie and she flushed as the two became friends. Then the next few months, she thought she was moving on too quickly and she almost want to back out when she finds out Jessie was dating that cute singer-- who she tried to push away as a another crush beside Jessie.

But it was better when Jessie admits she’s poly, so was Stella.

 

Since that night, the three started to see each other.

 

(and down the years, stella raise a drink to her best woman-- binta-- her ex-girlfriend now best friend once more time-- for leading her to these wonderful women, even if it took a year to finally be with petra and jessie.)


End file.
